7th Day of Christmas
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Part of my Days of Christmas Project. Sora delivers presents, Riku kisses Kairi, and Leon gets his stuff stolen while trying to finish paperwork. Warnings: LeonXCloud, OOC, first M-rated slash Days of Christmas oneshot! Also, I want to crawl into a corner, shrivel up, and die quietly for writing this.


All characters © their respective owners

-DECKTHEHALLS

KN: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love wrote for me…

**Warnings:** LeonXCloud. OOC. First MxM days of Christmas oneshot! M-rated, but nothing explicit. Cloud's just naked. And I'm running out of inspiration. Seriously. -sobs in corner-

-WITHBOUGHSOFPOST-ITNOTES

"…rrm." Leon blinked twice before he pushed himself off the large keyboard. Still somewhat disoriented, he looked around the main computer room drowsily.

'_When did I fall asleep?'_ he thought to himself. He looked down at the stacks of paperwork next to the keyboard and sighed. _'Should probably make sure the town's not on fire first.'_ He got up and left the room. As he opened the door that led outside, an icy wind blew past him and he quickly closed the door again.

Why did it have to snow last night?

Leon _hated_ cold weather. Sure, it wasn't all that much warmer inside, but it was still more pleasant than the temperature outside. He sighed again before returning to the keyboard. He might as well finish the paperwork if he was going to be trapped in this place til Tifa came by looking for Cloud. Then he could ask her to bring his long-sleeved jacket.

As he was about to label the stacks in terms of priority and estimated time it would take to complete them, Tron came up on the screen.

"Leon?" the program asked as he cocked his head. Leon looked up at the screen.

"Is there something wrong, Tron?"

"You're not going outside." The disk-user stated.

"Not a fan of the weather." He explained. Tron nodded.

"Would you still like to monitor the town's condition? Sora, Donald, Goofy, and two children I don't know are visiting at the time." The program replied. Leon raised a brow at that.

"Sounds interesting. All right, let's see it." He put the post-it notes aside as the camera's video came up on the screen.

At first, all he saw was a sleek black motorcycle. Then, he saw Cloud staring at it in the most awed expression he'd _ever_ seen. He looked just like a kid who had gotten a new toy. Shiva knows what he'd need a motorcycle for, though…or where he got it.

"I see that you like it?" a voice asked. The video moved to a boy with long silver hair, who was wearing a Santa hat and warm red clothing. That must be one of children Tron mentioned not knowing. Cloud paid him no mind as he continued to stare at the thing.

"Riku!" Sora's voice. The video turned to the keyblade wielder as he ran towards the silver-haired boy, Riku. He was wearing the same thing as the older boy. He turned to look at Cloud, who didn't appear to see nor hear him as he was still staring at the motorcycle. "Cool." He commented as he turned to face Riku again. "We still need to deliver a present to Leon before we're done here."

Great. Leon could get them to find his jacket.

"All right." Riku agreed. He turned to glance at Cloud, who was still staring at the motorcycle, before he looked at Sora again. "You made some…interesting friends." He added. Sora rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Let's just go, all right?" he suggested. "See you around, Cloud!" Sora's good-bye went unheard because Cloud was _still_ staring at the motorcycle.

'_It's not like you can have sex with it…'_ Leon thought near instantly. Not that he would be jealous of a vehicle or anything. That was ridiculous.

The video followed Sora and Riku as they arrived back in the marketplace. Tifa was playing "Jingle Bells" on her piano while Aerith was serving hot drinks on the table outside of one of the shops. Yuffie was nowhere to be seen, which worried Leon a little bit. At the table was a girl with short red hair who was wearing the same thing as Sora and Riku. Donald was swinging what looked to be a brand new staff while Goofy was attaching a chain to his waist. The girl – she was probably the other child Tron didn't recognize – perked up a little when she saw Sora and Riku before she waved them over.

"Are we almost done here? I want to see the other worlds too!" she declared.

"The other worlds aren't going anywhere, Kairi." Riku chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, we just need to deliver one last thing to a guy named Leo…" he stopped speaking as he looked up.

Well, looks like Yuffie decided it'd be fun to hang upside down from a sign with a sprig of mistletoe in one of her hands. Sora blushed bright red, Riku only stared for a while before looking down, and the girl, Kairi, was also blushing bright red before she looked down to lock eyes with Riku.

"Wooow." Donald said teasingly while Aerith giggled. Tifa stopped playing her piano to smile at what was going on. Goofy went 'A-hyuck,' Sora narrowed his eyes, and Yuffie's wide smile never faltered.

"C'mon, you two know what to do!" she exclaimed.

"But…we can't-!" Kairi was interrupted when Riku leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Kairi's face now matched the shade of her hair, and hers wasn't the only one.

"Hey! R-riku, why did you?!" Sora flailed somewhat in frustration as Yuffie lowered herself from the sign she was hanging on.

"It was just a kiss." Riku explained casually. "We're not five-year-olds anymore."

"B-but you still…agh!" Sora threw his arms up.

"A-hem." Kairi cleared her throat as she held a sprig of mistletoe up between Yuffie and Sora.

"Wha?!" Yuffie looked down to see that the mistletoe in her hands had disappeared. "When did you?!" she looked at the younger girl in disbelief.

"C'mon, you two know what to do." She mocked.

"_Kairi!_" Sora whined while the watching crowd failed to hide their laughter.

_Knock knock knock._

Leon looked up from the video to get to the door while Yuffie and Sora made noises of disgust on the screen. He could guess who it was even before he opened the door.

"Still being a workaholic?" Cloud asked.

'_Okay, not who I was expecting.'_ Leon thought. He was going to ask how Cloud got here had he not seen the motorcycle on the video.

"Work needs to get done." He said. "And not everyone's immune to the cold like you are." He didn't know why, but Cloud just didn't _get_ cold. The blond couldn't tolerate the summers very well, but it could be hailing and the younger swordsman would walk through it like it was just another fair-weather day.

"Which is why I stopped by. Wouldn't want our fearless leader to be a popsicle, now would we?" Cloud stated as he went to his motorcycle to retrieve a cup with a lid on it. "Aerith made drinks, but it looks like we'll need to reheat it." He then walked into the computer room to get to the microwave.

"Why go out of your way just to get me hot chocolate?" Leon seemed skeptical. "And why couldn't you have brought me my jacket?"

"Thought you could use a distraction from all that paperwork." Cloud said as he put the cup in the microwave. He pressed a few buttons to make the small appliance light up. "And I can get you your jacket later." He said as he turned to look at Leon. "Although," he looked up at the computer screen, "it seems you already have a distraction."

"Awww gross!" Yuffie yelled on the screen.

"You're telling me!" Sora agreed as he wiped his mouth.

Cloud looked back down at Leon and raised a brow. _New hobby of yours?_

Leon blushed slightly at the silent accusation as he turned the video off.

"Just making sure the town's safe." He explained.

"Riiiiiight." Cloud dragged out.

"Can you just get me my jacket?" Leon asked.

"Fine. I can see just how fast Fenrir is while I'm at it."

"…who?" was the brunet's brilliant question.

"My new bike." The blond said flippantly. Leon stared at him. _Dare I ask why you named your_ motorcycle? "You jealous, Squall?" a small smile appeared on the younger man's face.

"…whatever." He didn't have the energy to say much else. Cloud left him to his own devices with a smug expression on his face. Leon frowned as the microwave lit up. He took the drink out and took a sip only to grimace at the overly sweet taste.

Aerith had definitely mixed this. Why did the flower girl have to have such a fascination with weird ingredients and sugar? He only wished that Tifa could take the time to teach the older woman how to properly mix a drink. Only Yuffie and Sora had stomachs that could handle this! He set the cup aside as he returned to his paperwork.

…

Where did his post-it notes go? He looked around his desk and the areas around the keyboard, but they weren't there. They couldn't have just…

_Cloud_.

He groaned at the realization. Shiva knew why Cloud chose to steal his post-it notes when he needed them to finish work faster. Maybe the blond just had as big a fascination with annoying Leon as Aerith's fascination with tasteless mixtures and sugar? He sighed when he heard more knocking at the door. If that was Cloud! He stomped over to the entrance and flung the door open only to see Sora and Riku.

'_Damn.'_

"Merry Christmas, Leon!" Sora declared as Riku handed him the small package. "Say 'hi' to Tron for me?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said. Sora was about to leave when Riku whispered something to him. Sora nodded and placed his hands on his ears. Leon raised a brow at this.

"You might want to open that when no one's around. Just a warning." Riku told him.

"…why?" he dared to ask.

"Don't ask why." Riku replied quickly. He took one of Sora's hands away from the younger boy's ears. "Let's go, Sora. Wouldn't want to keep Kairi waiting."

"I guess I'll introduce you guys another time, then." Sora smiled at Leon as he waved good-bye. The two of them left while Leon stared down at the gift.

'_It's not a bomb, right?'_ He headed inside, told Tron that Sora said 'hi,' and asked the program to scan the package for any threats.

"It appears to be safe, Leon." Tron said.

"…if you say so." He tentatively unwrapped the present. _'Probably shouldn't get my hopes up that it's a jacket or some post-it notes.'_

…

It was a collection of photos.

…

Of Cloud.

…

Naked and in various positions.

Leon's face turned a shade of red as he put the lid of the box back on, shoved it in a drawer, and locked it. He didn't want to know where or how or why that was supposed to be his Christmas gift. He did question how Riku knew what was in the box, but sincerely hoped the boy didn't actually _see_ what was inside there. He was probably told to warn Leon. Yep. That had to be it. He took a deep breath and calmed down after a bit.

'_Shiva…paperwork. Gotta finish that. Work.'_ He thought as he returned to it. He could finish it without the post-it notes, after all. It was just going to take longer.

…

Cloud stole his pen.

He couldn't believe this! He searched through his desk and the areas around the keyboard, but he couldn't find another pen. Was he really so short-sighted to not keep extra pens around his desk?

"Aaaggh…" Leon held his head. He stood up and walked to the entrance. He groaned a little before he opened the door, shivering at the chilling weather.

He was going to _murder_ Cloud.

oOoOoOo

He walked through the snow to the home he shared with Cloud. Well, he would've shared the home with Cloud if the blond actually lived there. Cloud only seemed to stay nights when he felt it suited him. When he opened the door, he saw a trail of post-it notes with arrows drawn on them.

'_Not only did he steal my post-it notes, he's wasting them too.'_ Leon thought irritably. He followed the notes, his thoughts getting increasingly creative with ways to punish the blond on every step. Surprisingly, the notes led him to his bedroom. Shiva only knew what kind of disaster Cloud must have made in there. He gripped the knob of his bedroom door and opened it to find…

To find…

"Fuck…" The blond cursed silently. His wrists were bound with a thick red ribbon, but he was trying not to tear it since it was the only material he had. Currently, he was tangled up in the lengthy cloth, teasing glimpses of his bare skin being revealed more and more as Cloud struggled to get them undone. He hadn't noticed Leon in his attempts to get the knots loose as a section of the ribbon slipped lower on his waist. Because only Cloud could get himself tangled up in a hopeless mess in two minutes. And while Leon could wonder what Cloud actually had planned with the ribbon, he had other things in mind right now…

Right now, he had Cloud flipped over and pinned to the bed.

"If you wanted sex, you could have just asked instead of stealing my stuff." The amused look in his eyes accented the equally amused tone he used. Cloud blinked in surprise before he offered Leon a sly smile.

"When have I ever just asked?"

-FALALALALALALALA

KN: I had the weirdest urge to write an M-rated LeonXCloud, so here it is. Yeah…

Holiday moral: Never underestimate what someone will go through for you.

And just for the record, I like YuffieXSora and I only support RikuXKairi in KHII just as I only support SoraXKairi in KHI.

To my first reviewer:

KN: Thank you for your input. Cloud does make a cute uke, but never say that to his face. He won't be very happy if you do. But in all seriousness, I didn't know where the line was between M and MA, so I stopped it there. I might actually write sex, but that's when I get an Archive of Our Own account, a site that allows it. I'll update this with a link when that happens.

KN: In all seriousness, thanks again for reviewing. You were probably the only one reading who was brave enough to say something!


End file.
